The Man Within the Beast
by PassionElement181
Summary: While trying to find her missing dad, Caroline finds him held captive by the notorious Klaus. In order to set her father free, she agrees to take her fathers place as a servant in the feared hybrid's house. Loosely based on "Beauty and the Beast"
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

A roll of thunder was heard as wind whistled through the trees. Caroline swore it sounded like a wolf, but refused to think of such thoughts. She saw a flash of lightning as she trudged through this cursed forest as rain began to trickle down from the grey clouds, which looked like an endless black in the night. As tired as she was, Caroline knew she needed to keep going. For her father, for _her_.

No one Mystic Falls took her seriously; they just regarded Caroline as an over enthusiastic girl with unrealistic hopes and dreams.

_Delusional_ they called her. Caroline's fists clenched at the memory. She would miss her best friends, Elena and Bonnie dearly but Caroline knew that she needed to prove to her village that she was no maiden in distress.

And when her friends left the Mystic Falls to go their separate ways and leave the small prejudiced village, it seemed that there was nothing there left for Caroline. And she didn't mind getting away from that arrogant bastard Tyler as well. It was funny how all the other girls in town wanted him except for her. And that was the strange reason why Tyler said he was interested in Caroline.

"A challenge" he said. _A mere conquest_ Caroline thought bitterly.

The rain seemed to beat down on Caroline, bringing her back to reality. The rain was pushing her! As if telling her to go back! _Go back to Mystic Falls, go back to being the delusional girl. _

_"_NO!" Caroline told herself angrily. Her father had gone missing two months ago, and after the village men had failed to find him themselves, she set out to find him herself.

She would not fail, or she would die trying. Caroline's body shook in the cold, and burned with fatigue, but her stubbornness won over her body, and had kept her going for a while now.

But she was loosing strength. In her exhaustion Caroline failed to notice a tree root and landed flat on her face, mud and grime everywhere. Past her blurry and lightheaded vision though, she saw…_where those gates? _ Caroline didn't care if she was hallucinating.

She ran past them and ran straight into a wooden door before collapsing, her entire body shaking with effort to stand. _I'm going to die_ thought helplessly. If there was even a mansion here, it was probably abandoned, but it was a hallucination.

She knew it. She knew it from how on the edge of her consciousness she saw a figure approach her. Hanging on to her last thread of hope though, Caroline tried to speak. Her voice came out barely a whisper…_ "Help" _Caroline managed to say before she blacked out entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, but I am trying my best to create the klaroline dynamic that I love so much. I would really love it if you guys reviewed, whether it's constructive criticism or feedback. What do you like about the story or the writing, and what do you dislike? As Klaus would say, "I dare you, love." **

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 1**

Light slowly crept into Caroline's vision, coloring the back of her eyelids red. She stirred slightly then snuggled deeper into her blanket, trying to travel back into the solace of deep sleep. Wait, _blanket?_ Caroline's eyes shot open sleep forgotten as she remembered the past events.

The blonde maiden frowned however as she tried to recall what was real, and what she imagined. Was she hallucinating? She tried to sit up, but her head spun with an overwhelming dizziness, and she fell back unto a soft pillow with a soft _thump_.

Caroline was on a verge of a freak out. Where was she? And _why _in the world was a blanket on her? _Calm, Caroline, calm. Think rationally. You are level headed, not delusional. You are not a neurotic psycho. _

Caroline took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes, still lying down as she tried scan her surroundings. The first thing she saw-a ceiling. Caroline let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. _It wasn't a hallucination_.

She was safe, in a house. Shelter. _This was a good start_. But why was there a house, no, mansion in the middle of the woods? Caroline remembered the local town legend, about a house just like this one…the feared estate of the ruthless Niklaus Mikaelson, the immortal hybrid, half vampire and half wolf, who killed nearly everything in his path.

Caroline's heart stopped. _No_ she told herself. It was just a legend. But then…she was at a _mansion_ in the _middle of the woods_, and worst of all, Caroline swore she had seen a figure approach her before she blacked out.

Caroline realized the evidence. The figure carried her and had tended to her. Caroline took deep breaths, trying not to panic. _Anyone could have a house in the middle of the woods, right? I am NOT going to be killed by…by…a monster. No. No, no. _

"I see you are awake"

Caroline let out a shriek of alarm and sat up, temporarily forgetting her nausea. She saw the figure step back in surprise.

A _man._ Blonde curly locks adorned his head and piercing blue eyes, with raspberry lips graced his fair face. _He was…handsome,_ Caroline thought before she jolted back to reality. Niklaus was said to look like a man. Caroline laid back down and turned her head to the side, chest rising and falling with panicked breaths,

The man's mouth had dropped open, forming a slight _o_, before he came back to his senses and sat slowly, in a chair beside Caroline, as if afraid that she might erupt and any sudden movement. They sat awkwardly there for a few minutes

He cleared his throat, the voice piercing through the thick silence. "I brought some soup and water; you look like you are in great need of it." He moved forward to lift the blonde's head up gently, and guided the liquid towards her mouth. Caroline drank greedily, finishing every drop before the man took the glass back and resumed to sit by her.

"Thank…thank you sir" Caroline spoke weakly. Her head was already feeling better. He nodded in response.

There was more silence, as the man seemed to watch Caroline intently.

"…Are you Niklaus Mikaelson?" Caroline asked, unable to hold her anxiety. The man grunted, and his eyebrows furrowed, before he pursed his lips.

"In body and flesh"

Caroline's eyes widened as she turned her focus straight ahead at the ceiling, refusing to show her alarm.

"Are you going to kill me?" Caroline blurted her voice cracking. "_Why would you say that to him Caroline! Now you just gave him the idea, couldn't keep your mouth shut..." _

She looked back at him, directly into the man's-no, _Niklaus'_ eyes, as she felt anger rise up at the thought of being killed before proving to her village that she could be taken seriously, before she could find her father.

"Sweetheart, do you really think that low of me?" Niklaus replied softly, barely a whisper as his eyes hardened, although Caroline swore she saw hurt flash through his eyes-just for a second.

Caroline stared back at him, weighing her choices of response.

"Yes" Caroline replied firmly, glaring back at him, before her eyes widened.

"Wait! I mean no!" She stuttered. "I mean…I don't know."

He raised an eyebrow at her. _Great job Caroline, way to show him your confident personality_! She mentally scolded herself.

"You should be afraid of me, if you have heard my name" Niklaus said leaning forward, as if hanging on to each word of her reply.

"I think I should be. I've heard of you, you know, from our village legends. How you kill everything in your path. But…you've kept me alive and fed me water and everything, and, well, you don't seem _that_ bad!" Caroline tried honestly, making an attempt to smile, although she was sure it looked more like a grimace.

Niklaus suddenly stood up, hard eyes scanning over the blonde maiden before he spoke. "You can stay here for at most 2 weeks. Then you must leave this place never to return, and you must never speak of our encounter." He said in a more formal, reserved term.

Caroline flinched at the sudden change of his personality. Had she said something wrong, to offend him?

Niklaus leaned closer to her face, brushing a stay curl out of the way. "Do you understand me?" He said, his voice drawing to a whisper, his breath tickling Caroline's ear. She shuddered at his proximity, his raspberry covered lips…and she unconsciously wet her lips, caught in his gaze. Caroline nodded slowly.

"Crystal clear".

They stayed in a locked stare before Niklaus pulled away, clearing his throat. Caroline wondered what if the hybrid ever smiled.

"Rest now" He said voice distant again, but Caroline could already feel her eyelids drooping.

_Caroline was back in the musty cellar of her house. She sat on a chair against the stained wall, ropes tied behind her back. "Help!" Caroline cried frantically but was stopped when a hand slapped her face. _

_Hard. _

_ She gasped in pain and turned around to look at the offender, even though she knew who it was. _

_"Father…" she said as sternly as she could while trembling with fear. "You're drunk again!" She yelled loudly. "You-" Her voice trailed to a whimper as her father threw the glass beer bottle, which shattered on the wall, inches away from Caroline's face. _

_She refused to acknowledge the sharp pains coming from the glass shards tearing at her cheek. _

_"YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! YOU KILLED HER!" Her father screamed._

_Caroline winced as she heard a table overturn and break._

_"SHE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! ELIZABETH IS GONE!" _

_Caroline refused to make a sound, but she could feel the tears trickling down her face, getting steadier and steadier, salt stinging the cuts of glass._

_William Forbes' voice dropped down into sobs. _

_"She's gone, died in my arms." _

_"Father please-" _

_"You look just like her, you know." William said quietly, but his tone held no softness. _

_"A living memory of her…reminding me…" _

_Glass shatters._

_"tormenting me…"_

_Wood breaks._

_"EVERY SINGLE DAMN DAY OF MY LIFE!" William screamed breaking more objects in his fury._

_"FATHER PLEASE!" Caroline screamed, holding back the sobs that ached to be voiced. "She…mother wouldn't have wanted this. I…I'm sorry that she died when I was born, don't…d…please don't…hate me…" Caroline started sobbing, finally giving in to her sadness._

_William seemed to realize what he had done, and looked around. _

_"Caroline! I'm so sorry… I didn't mean any of it…" _

"Caroline!"

Caroline suddenly found herself back in the mansion. Breathing heavily, she looked around madly for any sign of her father, tears still pouring from her eyes.

"Caroline…"

He was here, and her father was drunk. Sobbing madly she buried her face into her pillows, shielding herself for what was about to come…

"Caroline, love, look at me."

It wasn't William, but Niklaus. Body still racking with sobs, she turned her head slowly to meet the blue eyes, which softened in concern. He awkwardly stroked her hair, not really sure how to comfort her.

Caroline felt surprise. The legends of Niklaus seemed to portray him as cold and ruthless, but for the days she had stayed in his company, she had seen him tend to her, and comfort her.

"You were screaming out in your sleep, love." Niklaus whispered softly, wiping away Caroline's tears. "Who is this William any how?"

Caroline paused, before deciding to tell the so-called evil hybrid. "He is my father….well was. He went missing two months ago, and everyone says that he's dead…but I know he's alive. I…I can feel it!" She said, used to defending her beliefs from unconvinced villagers.

Niklaus was dumbstruck. "But you were crying out to him to stop hurting you!"

"But I will always love him."

"…How can you love someone who hurt you so much?" Niklaus said, head tilting, intrigued.

Caroline laughed bitterly. "He's my father, Niklaus. Plus, I haven't even told you anything about him!"

"I heard enough from your screams." The hybrid grunted.

"No…he was a wonderful father. But…my mother died giving birth to me." Caroline could already feel the tears welling up as a deep hollow feeling grew in her chest from the memory. "My father loved my mother _so_ much though." Tears started to fall again. "But…he was distraught when she died. He put on a good face for me. But sometimes…he would lose it, get drunk, and let out all the feelings he had put behind him."

Niklaus remained quiet, listening intently.

"He didn't mean any of it though. He would be so sorry after, and I knew he loved me." Caroline whispered. She decided to keep on going with her tale.

"He was gone one day though, 2 months ago. And I couldn't find him _anywhere_. It was after one of his…_episodes_ with me too. I thought he had gone to collect himself again, but I waited, and waited…and he never showed."

Caroline remember that day with clarity. The confusion and sadness that overtook her as she sat hopefully, staring the meal she made him that she just _knew_ he would love when he returned.

"That's actually why I'm here. The village men set out to find him, but I know they didn't search hard enough". Caroline insisted stubbornly. "Proclaimed dead, but I knew he was alive. I know it." Caroline turned back to Niklaus, eyes full of conviction.

His eyes hardened. _I told him too much, he thinks I'm delusional too._ Caroline thought inwardly as defeat overtook her.

"I'm sorry, Caroline." Niklaus finally said, looking at her with an intensity that entranced her.

She chuckled softly. "Aren't you, what a billion years old? You've seen worse."

"You'd be surprised, love. There are not many people with the determination you posses, the fire." The hybrid stared back.

Niklaus suddenly stood back again, eyes wide. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. Then opened it, before closing, pursing his lips as if in resignation.

"Good night, Caroline. I hope you find your father."

He started to leave, but a soft, unsure voice stopped him.

"...Thank you. For staying with me. I mean, I'm sure you probably had more important things to do, but...thank you."

Niklaus turned around, his lips now forming a hard line, showing that he was deep in thought. Then he looked up and gave a curt nod before quickly opening the door, which then closed with a final _click_.

_He thinks I am determined, the ruthless hybrid._

A wild thought passes her mind. Niklaus seemed to so…understanding. What if they became friends...or more? Caroline mentally slapped herself. _That's ridiculous, Caroline. Plus, she only knew him for a few days. Caroline didn't want to believe that he was capable of being ruthless, or a serial killer for that matter. _But a voice nagged Caroline in the back of her mind. _All tales come from a truth, no matter how big or small. _

**_Review please! I hope you got the foreshadowing that I tried to place there :P _**

**_Chapter 2 coming soon, and Caroline's impressions of Klaus will change drastically..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean the world to me :) **

**Chapter 3: **

**Enjoy! :D 3 **

**#_**

_"Caroline…Caroline!" _

_She felt someone shake her. _

_"Ughh…" Caroline groaned, not wanting to be roused from sleep._

_"Please, I don't have much time! Caro-" _

_The voice was interrupted by a loud snarl. A high pitched, blood-curdling scream echoed the stone corridor as the sound of ripping flesh and cracking bones filled the air. _

Caroline's eyes shot open as her petite chest rose up with the violent intake of air, which then settled into quick and scattered breaths. Cold sweat littered her pale skin, still trickling slowly down Caroline's already damp face. Trembling, she did a once over in her room-just in case anything was there.

The moonlight shining from the window illuminated everything in Caroline's room with a soft, eerie glow, as the shadows of tree branches resembled the large claws of some unseen, powerful creature. Of course, there never really was anything, but it still felt better to double check anyways.

The nightmares have been happening for the past week. During the first one that she had, Caroline had Niklaus to comfort her. Something seized in her chest. The simple gesture still surprised her-even now.

However, that was no longer. Ever since that night, he had become more withdrawn then ever. In fact, she hadn't seen him at all since that night, and it had almost been two weeks now. Caroline would have thought that Niklaus had forgotten about her save for the tray of food and water found at her bedside every morning, as well as a note that said the same thing everyday: "You are free to roam the house, EXCEPT for the west wing and the cellar; Lunch and dinner is in the Kitchen at 1:00 and 6:00 precisely."

Caroline let out a soft sigh. During her first few days, when she had been in a worse condition, Caroline had felt that they had formed some sort of…alliance. Not a friendship, but certainly _something, _where Niklaus would hold her a fraction higher than a mere acquaintance. It may be all in her head, but Caroline, being who she was, allowed herself to hope.

Unable to sleep, Caroline roused herself with a grunt and lit a candle before setting down the long winding stairs of the mansion, her delicate feet making a soft _pat_ on the dark wood floors with each step. "_Kitchen" _Caroline thought as she set towards her destination. Although Caroline would never admit it out loud, she had a secret hope that she would bump into Klaus, at least before she would have to leave for good to find her father.

Caroline looked around, the flickering candle light showing a few more steps leading a hall with 3 rooms, all doors painted red. She frowned. Lost in her thoughts, Caroline must have missed the Kitchen. She turned back to find her way when she stopped. _Why couldn't she look around_? _There was nothing preventing her anyways. _

Caroline hesitantly looked back, then set with her decision opened the first door boldly. Locked. Caroline sighed. The rest were probably locked too then. She shrugged, it was worth a shot. Caroline turned back the way she came when she froze. Was that a _whimper?_ Caroline scanned the hall again with her candle. "He…Hello? Is there anyone there?" Caroline called out, hoping she sounded bolder than she felt. She heard her voice echo along the hollow hall, and trail into silence. Nothing.

Then Caroline a voice, and it was so weak that Caroline wasn't sure if she had heard it at all. "…Caroline? Is that you?" A female voice sounded across the hall.

Caroline was trembling with fear.

"Caroline?"

"W…Who…Are…Y…Y…You?

"Caroline, open…the…DAMN DOOR!" the voice rose to a scream.

Caroline hurriedly opened the 2nd door which held the voice. And a figure shakily stepped out. Caroline squinted in the darkness, holding up the candle. She gasped.

"_Vicki!?_"

Vicki Donovan had been Caroline's rival in Mystic Falls. They were equal, but she, like most of the other girls had followed Gaston like a lost puppy. She was somewhat beautiful, extremely pretty actually, with her soft brown hair cascading down in soft curls along her slim figure. Her seductive brown eyes and sharp featured face had many other suitors trailing behind her. But now, her hair was tangled and dirty, eyes haunted which now along with her sharp face made her look…_haunted_. But that wasn't the thing that terrified Caroline the most. It was the _blood._ It covered her clothes, her hair, and more blood still was trailing from her olive skinned-neck.

Animosity forgotten now, Caroline rushed to catch Vicki just as she started to collapse. What the hell happened!?

Vicki suddenly froze. "He's coming back! The hybrid!" A sudden fear seemed to clench the maiden as she shooed Caroline but Caroline blew her candle out and threw it into the darkness as she dragged both of them back into Vicki's room. Caroline hid behind a pair of large curtains that adorned, to her horror, blood-stained windows, as she waited, for anything. There was silence. Then, agonizingly slowly, the sound of footsteps seemed to materialize in the silence.

"Hello Vicki"

Caroline almost gasped. It was Klaus…but he sounded so different; more sinister, so cold. Caroline shivered as she felt goose bumps on her arms.

"I'm a little hungry, love. Mind if I take a bite?" He snarled.

Not waiting for an answer, Niklaus buried his face in her neck as Vicki gasped, face frozen in shock. _He was drinking her blood_. Niklaus lifted his face, revealing veins around his once handsome eyes, and _fangs, _covered in blood. _Vicki's blood._ Caroline watched the scene in horror as a look of pleasure crossed the hybrids face. He _enjoyed _it.

Caroline witnessed the scene helplessly as Niklaus slowly drained the life out of Vicki, until she hung limply against his arms. It took all of Caroline's willpower not to rush out and save her once-rival from that…_monster. _Yes, Caroline saw that now. She suddenly felt disgusted for even _thinking_ about the hybrid in anything less than pure hatred.

The hybrid threw Vicki roughly on the floor before licking some extra blood on his fingers. Without a second glance, he exited the door, and closed it with a _bang_. Caroline listened quietly until she couldn't hear the monster's footsteps anymore before she rushed out of her hiding place.

"Vicki! Vicki!" Caroline tried to wake Vicki, while chanting her name over and over again. Tears were streaming down her cheeks now, as she sobbed uncontrollably. "…Caroline…" Vicki coughed, spurting blood unto Caroline's nightgown, but Caroline could care less. She pressed a packet of herbs into Caroline's palm. _"_Vervain…resist compulsion…" Vicki chocked out. Caroline nodded slowly. "Thank you"

There was nothing said between them as Vicki's chest suddenly stopped heaving.

"Vicki?" Caroline looked at her face, her eyes glazed over, mouth hung slightly agape. Caroline moved, as if in a dream-no, nightmare as she felt for a pulse. With a heavy heart, Caroline already knew the answer, though she couldn't quite believe it. Vicki was gone.

What was Vicki doing here? And most importantly, why the hell was she here, like this? A sudden panic overtook Caroline. Was this her fate with the hybrid? _Compulsion_. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Was Niklaus drinking _Caroline's _blood, and then compelling her to forget?

Caroline remembered Vicki's face, the way her eyes were glazed in frozen horror while being sucked the life out of her.

A sudden anger over took Caroline's heart, and she was disgusted in herself for believe that he was _attractive_. He was a wretched monster, who killed people and enjoyed sucking the life out of them. It didn't matter he was an all power-full hybrid, she was going to make him _pay. _

_#__

**Sorry, not much Klaroline in this chapter but I'm working up to it. I'm going camping for a week though, but once I'm back I will get back unto this story! :) **

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Chapter 4 is up! Just a heads up, I changed a few things in chapter two, with Klaus and Caroline's interaction to make his inner conflict hopefully more apparent :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE **

**You guys don't know how much it means to me. I literally clap with joy every time I see one, because it shows that not only are people still interested in my story, but you guys give in inspiration, but your feed back helps me become a better writer too! **

**Chapter 4-Enjoy!**

**#_**

Caroline stayed in what used to be Vicki's room the whole night, burying her blood and tear stained face into her knees, as if they would some how shield her from the cruelness of the world, the cruelness of _him._ She felt ashamed, disgusted at herself for holding an infatuation, for allowing herself to believe that Niklaus was even capable of kindness.

_"But…he had shown kindness to me" _A voice in Caroline's head said, before Caroline mentally slapped herself. _How dare she!_

Caroline wept endlessly for the end of Vicki, who in reality was her only connection to her past in this wretched place.

Caroline wept for the other poor souls who had probably shared the same fate. She wept because Caroline had allowed herself to be fooled by Niklaus. She wept because he turned out to be so _evil, _and she desperately wanted herself to be wrong.

Caroline wept until she had no more tears left, where she then sat, back faced away from Vicki's lifeless form and towards the bloodstained window of her room, staring numbly into space until sunrise.

Only when the constant gnawing of hunger started to increase, so much that it became painful, did Caroline finally stand up.

She stumbled out of her room only to trip on Vicki's dead body.

Caroline felt horror at the sight of Vicki's slowly withering body. Caroline quickly turned around, resisting her urge to vomit.

The glint of glass caught her attention as she turned towards a vanity mirror. Caroline gasped at her figure. Her blonde hair was matted with blood, _Vicki's_ blood, as well as her entire body. Tears covered her face, which was now an unsightly pale mess.

Suddenly, Caroline knew that the same fate would come upon her if she stayed in Niklaus' mansion. _Why _was she still here anyways?!

With new found adrenaline, Caroline opened the door and ran away from the horrid room, out of the corridor, up the long, winding stairs, through more doors until she spotted the entrance to the great house that she had been living in for the week.

She didn't care if she starved, she'd be damned if she ate another bite of _anything _in this horrible place. She needed to _get out. _ Crashing into walls, falling on the richly carpeted floors, Caroline ran like a madman.

"Where are you going in such a hurry love?" A voice called.

Caroline stopped. _Oh no. _ She hadn't run into Niklaus _once_ in the past week, until now. She slowly turned around, heart hammering against her delicate diaphragm.

She saw his face harden from the smirk that previously graced his face as he saw Caroline's bloodied figure, and suddenly his eyes widened.

"Who did you see?" He asked, dangerously low.

So he knew that she had seen him.

"You…killed…Vicki…" Caroline said, staring straight at the hybrid. Her anger and rage had all resurfaced now she was in front of this…monster, and it gave her new found courage.

Niklaus' lips formed a tight line as his eyebrows furrowed.

"You knew what I was capable of already, _love_" He spat.

"I _thought_ you were capable of kindness, but I was wrong." Caroline replied, equally venomous in her state.

His eyebrows furrowed. Was that…_hurt?_ No. Niklaus was not capable of feeling hurt.

Her small hands found the doorknob, as she turned around and frantically tried to open the door, her back to the hybrid.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Caroline froze. _When did he get so close_! She was going to die. _NO. _ Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered her father, whom she should have been searching for the entire time. She couldn't die. Not now. And she wasn't going to give Niklaus the satisfaction of her death, either.

Summoning all her strength, Caroline turned around and kneed Niklaus in his…privates. And then she ran as fast as she could, out the door into the forest.

"You don't seriously think that you could run away from me, do you?" Niklaus snarled as he appeared right in front of her. Caroline pushed him back, but he caught her arm.

He lowered her head, and brought his lips to her ear. Caroline shivered whether it was from fear…or proximity. Caroline convinced herself it was the former.

"You see, Caroline. You can't leave." Niklaus whispered, almost sensually into Caroline's ear. "I have something that I think you will find _quite_ interesting." He flashed back into the mansion with Caroline, before she even had a chance to scream.

Caroline found herself in darkness, except for the hands around her waist…_Niklaus' hands_. She pushed herself away roughly from them and ran as fast as she could…anywhere.

_Clang._ Caroline crashed into metal bars, and fell ungracefully to the ground.

"…Caroline?"

Caroline froze. She knew that voice! Suddenly her heart nearly stopped.

"F…Father?"

Caroline's eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw the man she had been searching for. Despite her current situation, Caroline smiled. She had _finally _found him. He was alive! She had known it!

Caroline brought herself back to the situation as horror suddenly filled her as she saw her father's blood stained clothes, and his neck.

_No._ His neck had two holes, two _fangs_ that had punctured her father's neck and sucked the _blood _out of him.

How could he! Caroline had told Niklaus, when she still thought he was decent of course, about her father! He lied! He stood by her, _sympathizing_, and she actually found comfort in him.

He disgusted her, almost as much as she disgusted herself for still ever believing that there was a speck of humanity in him.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!" Caroline screamed at Niklaus, her anger making her bolder than usual.

The hybrid didn't even flinch.

"You see, _love_, he stole something of great value to me, and did something _very _dreadful with this…object. I had to exact my revenge on him" Niklaus looked murderous.

"Caroline, you need to get out of here, and never return. Tell the villagers that I am dead, please. _No one_ can know that I am here, you understand me?"

"How can you ask me to leave you here alone with this _monster?_" Caroline shrieked, pointing and Niklaus, who growled.

"You seemed to be quite friendly for someone who thinks so low of me"

"That was before I saw who you really were"

Niklaus' fists clenched, and then he paced towards her, stopping to meet her in the eyes.

"You could have gone away, searching for your father eternally, but to no avail. **I** fed and clothed you. **I **showed you kindness**. I** SHOWED YOU YOU'RE FATHER!"

Caroline watched him, eyes wide, and mouth slightly open as he held her gaze. Her heart was pounding erratically as she struggled to keep her breath steady.

The hybrid turned around to compose himself, running a hand through his golden locks before turning back to her.

"I showed you William for a reason. You stay, and your _dear_ father gets to leave."

Caroline turned back to her father. She couldn't let him live here. And as much as she loathed Niklaus, she couldn't live with the guilt of leaving her only family left in here.

She slowly turned back to Niklaus.

"You will be my maid and tend to the castle, for as long as you live"

Caroline faltered. She would spend her whole life with Niklaus, probably as a blood bag.

"Caroline…please don't do this" William started.

"Father! Please." Caroline whispered slowly, still crying. She turned slowly back to Niklaus.

"And how long will I actually live?" She asked, no more sarcasm or venom in her voice.

He glared back at her.

"As low as you think of me, _Caroline_, I don't regard everyone as walking blood bags."

There was silence in the air, so thick that Caroline felt that the weight would suffocate her.

"I'll stay."

Niklaus' gaze remained stagnant, as he nodded slowly.

He went to open the cell door, where William stumbled out.

"Caroline! You cannot do this!" His eyes were filled with rage and helplessness. Caroline embraced her father, for what she knew would be the last time.

"I love you father"

"I don't deserve to be free." He started sobbing quietly, too.

Caroline turned his face slowly to meet her gaze.

"I forgive you. I have forgiven you a _long_ time ago for what you did to me" Caroline sobbed.

"I still can't let you do this."

"Good bye, Father."

She had to do this for William.

Niklaus sudenly flashed in front of William.

"You will leave, and you will tell no one of where Caroline is, what as become of her, or of your little adventure with the big bad hybrid."

Caroline watched as her father suddenly stopped struggling, and walked right past the pair, eyes glazed, out of the room, and up the stair case that Caroline had not noticed was there.

She turned, shocked, to the hybrid.

"What did you do to him?" She asked softly, afraid to anger the hybrid now that her sudden boldness seemed to vanish into thin air.

"I compelled him. I made him do something by my will." Niklaus answered, softly too, although he almost seemed _sad_ about the fact he could do it.

But no, _he had no feelings,_ Caroline reminded herself again. But…looking at the hybrid, who was starring intently at the now vacant cell, hands behind his back, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed, he looked so…_human._

"Have you ever compelled me?" Caroline asked, voice rising slightly.

"…never"

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't"

"Why haven't you compelled me? Or moreover, why did you even ask me to stay here!" Caroline asked, hands flying in the air.

Niklaus looked at her. Caroline couldn't believe it. Niklaus looked so…vulnerable right now. If she didn't know who or what he was capable of, she would have tried to comfort him.

He stood forward, and suddenly, they were standing very close. Very, _very _close, and suddenly, she felt very shaky as her eyes became lost in the deep blue eyes that belonged to the hybrid.

"I would never compel you, because while I now have bargained for your services and your body, I have every intention of earning _you_, and no amount of compelling will ever achieve that. "

Caroline scoffed. "I will _never_, in my entire existence, forget all the horrible things you have done."

And with that, she turned around and walked and away, refusing Niklaus to see the tears already resurfacing from the pain of letting her father go, for the confusion and mystery of the hybrid she hated, from the life she was doomed to live.

**What did you think? I was trying to show a more vulnerable side of Klaus, though I don't know how much his actual character would usually open up to someone like that. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Feed back, comments, etc. :D :D :D **


End file.
